Fallen Angel
by LillTidBitsOfRealisticFantasy
Summary: "He saw me. That hasn't happened...ever. Since the accident nobody's seen me."/ Patricia has been invisible for 6 years. Until one day a blue-eyed American spots her at the bakery. AU, maybe OOC. Cover Art by Anna Bliss AkA Ivy B! Hiatus/Incomplete
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm here with a new story for you! **

**So this story is inspired by true events and personal experiences with a dash of supernatural. This is story about friends, love, family and life. **

**So to be honest this story was really inspired by my life. Not everything is real, like the first chapter. But it'll make more sense deeper into the story. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

"Get out you Maths textbook please." Mr. English said. It was dark stormy day in Liverpool London. The weather was horrible; no kid was allowed to go to the toilets without three other kids and an umbrella.

A tall redhead, no older than 10 years old, sat in the back of the classroom secretly listening to her playlist. Her headphone hid underneath her hat and down her shirt. She took out her textbook and pretended to care about the lesson that Mr. English had taught four times already.

Someone tap her shoulder. She looked over to her desk partner and best friend, Anne.

'_I gotta go!' _she mouthed. Patricia rolled her eyes and took out her earphones and IPod and hid them in her desk while Anne got her umbrella.

"Excuse me girls?" Mr. English asked.

"We gotta go to the girl's room." Anne said.

"You need another girl." Mr. English said. A tiny brunette raised her hand.

"Alright, Violet." He said. She got up and put on her jacket and grabbed her umbrella.

* * *

"Anne, hurry up!" Patricia yelled over the rain. There was flush and then the door unlocked. Anne glared at Patricia.

"Sor-ry!" she said with her hands raised as if she got caught by the police. Violet and Patricia rolled their eyes as Anne washed her hands.

"Come on." Anne said and grabbed her Beatles umbrella. She opened it up and walked outside. Patricia and Violet followed her.

The wind started blowing like a tornado after a few minutes. Patricia tried to hold her umbrella but her hand was so numb it flew right out.

"Wait my umbrella!" Patricia yelled. She ran towards the unlocked gate.

"Patricia!" Anne yelled. Patricia ran into the street and grabbed her umbrella.

"PATRICIA LOOK OUT!" Violet screamed.

Patricia didn't have time to turn around before the car hit her.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Wow I need a new beginning to my fics. I have so many files under 'Hey Guys'.**

**Anyways I figured out last chapter that I always do car crashes. Why…**

* * *

Patricia woke up in the middle of the street. She quickly gasped and stood up and jumped on the sidewalk.

"I could've gotten run over! Why hasn't anybody got me?" Patricia asked. She looked around and saw the school not too far away.

"Wait, where am I?" Patricia asked. She then shook her hand and slapped her face.

"I'm talking to myself, great." She muttered. She shimmied out of her jacket and blazer and all that was left was a button down shirt.

She walked towards her house, which was not too far away, and dropped the pile of clothes on the doorstep.

"I'll get that later." She said and walked off towards the school.

Once she got there she spotted the line of kids. She smiled and walked towards Anne and Violet.

"Hey Anne! Hey Violet!" She exclaimed. The girls didn't turn to look at her. Patricia waved a hand in front of them.

"Alright." She muttered.

Minutes later they were in the classroom. Patricia entered to find a boy in her seat.

"Hey that's my seat!" Patricia yelled. Nobody turned to look at her. She curiously looked around at the students. One had tears in her eyes. Patricia instantly recognized her.

"Piper!" She exclaimed. She ran towards her twin and got on her knees.

"Piper, what's the matter?" Patricia asked. Piper didn't answer.

"Piper." The teacher said. She looked up and wiped her eyes.

"Do you need to go to the office?" He asked. She nodded her head and quickly left the room.

"I'll go with her?" Patricia asked. The teacher didn't look at her. She groaned and followed her sister out the room.

Piper ran down the hall and towards the office. She quickly entered and shut the door cutting off Patricia.

"Piper!" She screamed. She heard screaming through the door then Piper came running out. Piper slid down the wall and cried into her knees.

"Piper! Talk to me!" Patricia screamed.

"Patricia, why did you have to…die?" Piper asked. Patricia froze.

"I'm not dead, Piper. I'm right here!" Patricia screamed.

Piper cried into her knees. Patricia felt tears run down her face. She got up and gasped for air, which suddenly didn't seem important anymore.

"I don't need to breathe." Patricia mumbled. Mrs. and Mr. Williamson quickly ran into the office and signed out Piper. Mr. Williamson quickly gathered Piper in his arms and ran out the door with his wife, leaving the other twin behind.

"No, it can't be. It can't!" She screamed. She ran out the door to see the red car driving away.

"No! I'm not dead!" She screamed.

* * *

**Kay, hope this makes sense or else…I don't why I'm writing this if it doesn't make sense. Anyways it if seems a bit dull, it means i'm running out of ideas. OMA I'M GETTING WRITER'S BLOCK! NO!  
**

**I'm tired, I'm gonna write a DW fic. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Ready for a new chapter!?**

* * *

Patricia opens her eyes and finds herself in the middle of the road, her red hair flapping in the wind. She gets up from road, and stumbles back quickly. A few seconds later she realizes it's not a problem.

She takes in a deep breath even though it's not needed. She shoves her hands into her jacket and walks towards nowhere.

She spots a girl with blonde hair on the other side of the gate. She's rushing towards the classroom trying her best not get her long skirt trampled. Her blonde hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and she had a skinny frame for a 17-year-old.

Alongside her was a girl with brunette hair in a high ponytail and was trying to keep her books from falling out of her bag. She wore a leather jacket with a graphic tee and faded jeans.

Patricia recognized them, it was Violet and Anne.

They were wearing her clothes like they always did. They wanted a piece of Patricia so they took Patricia's clothes and shared them together.

Patricia walked away from the gate. She felt her eyes getting wet but refused to cry. Dead girls don't cry.

She smelled something familiar down the street. She spotted three little kids running around with cupcakes in their hands. A woman with graying hair sat at a table next to them smiling.

Patricia smiled a bit and walked towards the building. She looked up at the small sigh that hung on the medal pole.

_'Sweet's and Treats bakery.'_ She thought.

She walked through the door and smelled the delicious smell of cinnamon bread and cupcakes. She smiled and walked through the line that was empty. She saw dozens of colorful cakes and sweets. She wanted to eat so badly but she didn't need to.

A boy with blonde hair opens the door to the bakery. He has the school uniform on and looked a bit happy. Patricia glanced at him for a moment then turned back to the sweets.

The boy with blonde hair glanced at her for a second. Her smile took up almost all of her face, soon it quickly faded and she ran out of the shop.

Patricia ran out towards the edge of the neighborhood where the forest was. She spent most of her time in their kicking rocks and being well, unknown.

She sat on the moldy log and kicked a few rocks. She starts to whistle to the wind's speed and continued on with kicking rocks.

"Hello?!" I voice yelled. A bunch of birds flew out of the tree and into the baby blue sky with the fluffy white clouds that were like pillows.

Patricia sat there minding her own business, knowing that no one would see her, because she is dead.

"Hello?" He asked. Patricia turned her head just to see who was looking for what.

She didn't expect to see him staring straight at her.

She jerked back and looked behind her hoping someone or something was behind her and he was just looking through her. There was nothing.

She got up and walked in front of him. She circled him and his eyes watched her like a hawk. She flicked his forehead.

"Ow!" He yelled.

"How can you see me?" Patricia asked. She circled him and looked at him up and down.

"Uh, well your human so-"

"I'm not." Patricia said interrupting him. She stepped in front of him.

"Slap me." She demanded.

"Why?" He asked as if she was a mad woman.

"Just do it!" She exclaimed. He slapped across the face. She cried out in pain.

"OW!" She cried again. The blonde boy raised an eyebrow.

"That hasn't happened in a _very _long time." Patricia said and sucked in a breath.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"Okay first all, I ask the questions and you answer." Patricia said regaining her composure.

"One, what's your name?" She asked.

"Eddie." He said and stuck out his hand. Patricia looked down and took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Two," She said as she pulled back." Why did you follow me?"

"I saw at the bakery. You looked happy and I guessed you didn't have any money and ran out before you could yelled at by Mrs. Mangy." Eddie said. He looked inside his bag and pulled out a still good-looking cupcake.

"I bought it for you." He said shyly.

Patricia reluctantly took it. She looked at; it had blue frosting and vanilla with blueberries.

"My favorite." She muttered with a quick smile. Eddie nodded.

"Anyways, my turn to ask the questions." Eddie said. Patricia looked back up and nodded once.

"What's your name?" He asked. Patricia thought for a moment.

_'What if he remembers me?' _Patricia thought. He looked about a year older and had the school uniform on; he could've been around during the crash.

"Trish." She said. Eddie nodded.

"What did you mean by you're not human?" Eddie asked crossing his arms.

"Now Eddie, it would take up your whole day just for me to explain." Patricia said.

"I've got time; I mean I could spend my Eddie Time with you." He said and rested on the log. She rolled her eyes and climbed up onto the lowest tree branch.

"Now, you won't interrupt and you won't ask questions, kay?" She asked. Eddie nodded and leaned back and tested his head against the trunk of the tree.

"Now where do I begin?" Patricia said.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER! I decided to wait to explain why Patricia is still on Earth and why she is dead, well you know…but not the whole story.**

**Wait for the next chapter to get a hint of how Patricia died and how she is still on Earth.**

**WELL ALL I CAN SAY IS…**

**MAY SIBUNA BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR GOOODDDBYYYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update, I've been on YouTube way too much!**

**So I wrote this chapter a long time ago, like before this thing was even published, and since I was writing it for another fandom, I had to tweak a lot of stuff in the chapters. SO, that's why this chapter is not very long and yucky.  
**

**But anyways, have a good time reading!**

* * *

Eddie woke up on his bed. He groaned and rolled over to ignore the yells of Jerome and Alfie in the living room. It was Saturday, a day where they spent a whole day with their girlfriends or planning out pranks.

Then he remembered Patricia.

He shot up and rubbed his eyes. Had he dreamed about the redhead or were ghosts-

_'Not real.' _He thought and pulled the covers off him. He stepped out of bed and into the bathroom.

He opened up the curtain…to find a certain redhead sleeping in it.

He yelled and stumbled backwards. Patricia's eyes flashed open and she quickly shot up from her position in the tub.

"Eddie?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie asked, taking deep breaths.

Patricia looked around. "Apparently, sleeping in your tub." She said.

"Yeah, I know that." Eddie said.

"Then I don't know then. I usually wake up on the streets." Patricia said.

"What?!" Eddie asked alarmed again.

"Jeez, clam down. I'm dead remember?" Patricia asked.

"Right?" Eddie asked, more to himself then to her. Patricia rolled her eyes and stepped out of the tub.

"So, this is where you live?" She asked gesturing around the bathroom.

"No-"Eddie was caught off by a knock at the door.

"Eddie. It's Jerome." His voice came muffled out through the door. Eddie pushed Patricia back into the tub and slid the curtains back.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Trudy said to get a move on. We have to get to the grocery store!"

"I'll be out in a minute!" Eddie said. They both stayed silent for a moment until Jerome's footsteps disappeared into thin air.

"What was that for?" Patricia demanded and stepped out of the tub.

"Jerome could've seen you!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Why keep me a secret? Want to keep me all for yourself?" Patricia suggested with a smirk. Eddie scowled at her and she let out a laugh.

"Like I said before Eddie, I'm dead. No one can see me." Patricia said.

"Then, how I see you?" Eddie questioned and crossed his arms.

"I'm not sure. Either your stuck in limbo, half dead half alive, or something's happened." Patricia said examining Eddie. Eddie cocked an eyebrow.

"What kind of thing?" Eddie asked. Patricia didn't answer for a moment. She fiddled with her fingers and bit her lip.

"Well?" Eddie asked. Patricia got up and left the tight bathroom.

Eddie followed her quickly, she ran towards the front door and opened it up and closed it with a slam. Eddie rubbed his eyes and sighed.

Patricia ran as far away as she could from the Anubis house. She didn't want to see that boy again. It was all too weird for her. How he can see her, see her and make her tell all about how she died when she was young and how she's stuck in limbo.

Not dead, but not alive.

* * *

**Short chapter, sucky ending, hmmm…**

**Hopefully we can get some action into this story soon; I'm tweaking the plot line a bit and changing a few chapters I've already written.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to check out my one-shots for Doctor Who, and House of Anubis couples! **

**MAY SIBUNA BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR GOOOODDDBBBYYYYEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovelies!**

**Thank you for the feedback on the last chapter! I promise it'll get more interesting as we go along!**

**Have a good one!**

* * *

Eddie didn't know what he was doing.

One minute he's standing in the bathroom- paralyzed due to the fact he was talking to a girl who was supposed to be dead- waiting for the girl to come back. The next minute he's running into the forest in his bedclothes.

He didn't know what persuaded him to run after a girl who's no longer alive. He just knew he couldn't let her get away so easily.

"Patricia!" he screamed. A dozen birds flew away from the tree at the loud scream of his voice. He groaned.

"Patricia!" He screamed once more.

* * *

As Eddie ran throughout the trees searching for the redhead, Patricia sat silently in the bushes. She hugged her knees and hid her head in between them. She didn't want Eddie to find her.

But another feeling nagged at her. And so did a little voice in her head.

_'Just go with him! He cares about you.'_

She didn't want to give into somebody so easily. For years she has been alone in a forest waiting for the day when she'll wake up from the horrible nightmare called _death. _Nobody ever came for her, so she just let the subject of friends go.

She also didn't want to get to know anybody because one day they would leave too. They wouldn't be stuck dead on earth like her, but somewhere else where the living can't see her and nether can she.

"Patricia!"

But she _craved _for a friend too.

Years of loneliness took a toll on Patricia. She used to wake up to an identical twin playing the piano, but now she finds herself on the road where she was killed. She needed company to help herself keep sane.

Reluctantly, she stepped out of the bushes and wiped away the tears that had somehow came raining down her face.

"Eddie?!" She called out. She roughly wiped away the rest of tears with her sleeve.

"Eddie!" Patricia screamed.

"Patricia?" Eddie called out. Eddie climbed through some bushes.

"Why are you hiding from me?" Eddie asked as he walked up to Patricia.

"I needed to think." Patricia said. Eddie raised his eyebrows.

"I need to know if I can trust you." Patricia said.

"You can trust me; I'm not a perv or anything." Eddie said jokingly.

"No really Eddie." Patricia said. "I've been alone for 6 years. I haven't talk to anybody in such a long time and I haven't been around humans for a while."

Eddie just stood there staring at her. Patricia shifted under his gaze and looked at the ground and fiddled with thumbs.

"I need to know if I can trust you." Patricia repeated.

Then Eddie did the most unexpected thing, he hugged her.

Patricia froze at the sudden movements. He could actually touch her; he didn't fall right through her like she expected him to. She then, reluctantly, wrapped her arms around him.

"You can trust me." Eddie whispered.

_That's where our story begins._

* * *

**Okay, I had a rough time getting this chapter done. It's nothing much it is a really short chapter, but it's how the story _actually _begins_. _  
**

**Thanks to Doe Charmer who gave me the idea for this chapter! Please do check out her stories, she has a Peddie one-shot called Confusion! Check it out!**

**I hoped you had a good time reading this chapter and…**

**MAY SIBUNA BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR GOOOODDDDBBBBYYYEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMM! Thank you for all the feedback! Makes me feel good.**

**I really have nothing to say.**

**Oh wait! I got the new One Direction CD! My god…I just love them!**

***Pause for total fangirl moment***

**And we're back!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_It started on a dark night, when the forest glowed with light._

Patricia stepped out from behind the tree. She stayed well hidden in the shadows and away from the streets. She waited eagerly for Eddie.

It had been only a few weeks since Patricia decided on being friends with Eddie. Patricia knew much about him in the passing weeks and couldn't help but wonder what childhood stories he would tell her next. She soon found herself growing excited with each meeting they had.

"Patricia?" A voice whispered. Patricia stepped out from the shadows, but only enough for Eddie to see her.

"You're glowing!" He exclaimed in a whisper. Patricia rolled her eyes at the obvious and motioned him to come forward. Eddie silently sneaked over into the opening and started walking with the glowing Patricia.

"Why are you glowing?" Eddie asked.

"I told you, it's the half-dead half-alive thing. Like when you tell a girl she's glowing, a dead person's body takes the literal meaning." Patricia said trying to find the easiest way to explain.

"I will never understand you." Eddie said.

"I will. I promise." Patricia said. She stepped in front of Eddie and smiled. "I pinky swear."

"Really?" Eddie asked as she held out her pinky. She nodded and he sighed. He hooked his pinky around his hers and snapped it back, like breaking a bone.

"So…" Patricia said starting to walk again. "Are you going to tell me more stories?" Patricia asked.

"Eager today, are we?" Eddie asked.

"I guess I can't help it." Patricia sighed. "My friends, Violet and Anne, loved to tell me stories they wrote." Patricia said.

"Where are they now?" Eddie asked tenderly.

"Taking all my old clothes and sewing them together to make their own clothes." Patricia said.

"Well…" Eddie trailed off.

"Anyways, what's been happening at Anubis?" Patricia asked changing the subject.

"Nothing much." Eddie lied. Patricia gripped his arm.

"Tell me the truth Eddie, no secrets remember?" Patricia said.

"Voices." Eddie said.

"Voices." Patricia repeated. "I don't get it."

"I've been…hearing voices." Eddie said nervously.

"You're not a wuss Eddie. " Eddie looked at her as if she read his mind. "But hearing voices? That's a little overboard."

"No really!" Eddie said.

"What are they saying Eddie?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know...something about gold and masks." Eddie told Patricia.

"Maybe they want you to make golden masks for their Masked Ball." Patricia said jokingly. Eddie's lips didn't even twitch.

"Wait…you actually think the voices are real?" Patricia asked in disbelief.

"No! I mean…never mind." Eddie said shaking his head. Patricia examined him for a moment.

"There's something else, Eddie." Patricia said.

"No there's not." Eddie protested.

"Yes there is!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Death!" Eddie yelled. Patricia felt her body rigid. A line of ice crawled up her spine and soon consumed her whole.

"They warned me about death."

* * *

**And done!**

**Though I feel there's something left to be desired, I love how it turned out.**

**Just a quick question: Have you ever tried looking yourself up on Google? It's so cool! I found myself and I was just jumping around all over the place!**

**I hope you had a good time reading this!**

**MAY SIBUNA BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR GOOOODDDBBBYYYEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so tired! **

**I've been fixing chapters all day. **

**I have nothing to say but…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Patricia watched the Victorian house standing tall in front of her. The wispy cold air Of November nipped at her nose and her feet became numb. Even though she was dead, she still could feel things.

Patricia wanted to Eddie as soon as possible. After meeting and telling her about how he was warned about death, she needed more answers. There were so many loose ends. She needed to know the reason for the voices and warnings.

She then noticed a blond girl walk out of the house. She walked down the gravel pathway and towards the school.

Then Patricia noticed the woman sitting on the bench.

Apparently the girl did too. The girl quickly ran over to woman. She placed her blazer over the elder's shoulders and told her some things. The woman frantically waved her hands and grabbed the younger girl's hands.

The woman turned towards Patricia, pointing at her.

Patricia felt her blood go cold. The woman wasn't pointing at anything else; Patricia knew that the woman was pointing at her.

The girl quickly turned back to the woman and shook her head. After a few more words she got the woman to stand on her feet and start walking towards the Retirement Home. Patricia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Eddie came barreling down the path and towards the opening. He smiled at Patricia and gave her a breathy 'Hello'. Patricia just stood there watching the woman and girl walk towards the baby blue house on the other end of the street.

"She saw me." Patricia breathed out.

"What?" Eddie snapped.

"The old woman! She was talking to a girl who came from the house. She pointed at me, right at me!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Calm down, Patricia!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Eddie! Two people can see me. You and her, what's happening!?" Patricia almost screamed frustrated.

"Patricia!" Eddie yelled. "Maybe it was your imagination." Eddie suggested.

"No." Patricia refused. Eddie sighed and shook his head.

"Then, I don't know what to tell you." Eddie said.

"Look…just be careful at school yeah? We'll go to the library to look up stuff on ancient Egyptian thingys." Patricia said. Eddie let out something between a scoff and a laugh.

"Mythology." Eddie said.

"Alright, smartass." Patricia grumbled as Eddie started walking away.

"But you like it!" Eddie whispered. Patricia rolled her eyes and entered the dark forest once again.

* * *

Nina sat in the classroom staring at the picture of the beautiful young woman. Her hair was placed neatly in a bun and her eyes glowed with light. Nina titled her eyes a little bit and bit her lip.

"What do you have there?" A boy asked. Nina jumped and closed the locket.

"It's nothing." Nina said quietly.

"Sorry...just trying to make conversation."

Eddie stared at the locket around his housemate's neck. Eddie had seen the eye somewhere before. It came so clearly in his mind but he couldn't quite grasp it.

_"Horus."_

"Eye of Horus." Eddie whispered, almost inaudible.

* * *

**Oh god, I need help.**

**I'm really bad at fixing loose ends and creating good endings. See, I HATE ENDINGS! Just like the Doctor, I don't like endings but I don't rip out the last page, I just don't read it. Does that make me weird?**

**Anyways, hopefully everything will be mended by the next chapter but for now…**

**MAY SIBUNA BE EVR IN YOUR FAVOR GOOODBBBYYYYEEEE!**


End file.
